Emily Holland's Pensive: Christmas Dreams
by Valentine M
Summary: First story in a series depicting OC emily holland's life and loves. Written as a memory, the story takes place in the midst of one of Slughorn's christmas parties. Story acts as a sort of set up for series to come. OCx lucius Malfoy OCx Severus Snape.


Disclaimer: I do not own any aspects of the Harry Potter books, I only own the OCs

Authors note: hello all, I'm going to let you know up front I have big plans for this fic, though it's a bit of a different style. Anything titled Emily Holland's Pensive…ECT will belong to this series as it is being written as memories. On another note, the series is slightly AU, but not to a huge degree, I'm just adding a few OCs so a few things need to change. Umm it's a Lucius MalfoyxOC and a Severus SnapexOC… Please review and at least let me know what you think about the memory thing and the style, input would be greatly appreciated! Thank you and enjoy.

The sky above Hogwarts castle was just beginning to darken; shades of navy, lavender and umber melted together as the thestral drawn carriage approached the school. Emily Holland took a filling breath of the chilly December air as the carriage slowed to a stop at the gates. She stepped lightly down drawing her dark cloak tighter around her body as the wind nipped at her. A figure awaited her at the gate and Holland smiled as she instantly recognized the cascading beard of the elderly Albus Dumbledore. Her old headmaster returned her smile warmly; his nose and cheeks rosy from the cold, with a flick of his wand he opened the gates.

"Miss. Holland" he said, his joyful smile wrinkling his kind face "I am so very glad you could join us this evening." He offered her his arm.

"I am pleased to be able to attend Professor" she replied in all sincerity. It had indeed been a long time since Emily Holland could say she had been sincere. She took his offered arm and together they walked the remaining distance up to the castle.

Xxx

The tall doors swung open as Dumbledore approached and the pair stepped inside. On their walk up it had started to snow and now white flakes followed them through the large doors into the castle, clinging to both Emily's long hair and Dumbledore's waist length beard. The entrance hall was just as Holland had remembered it; every detail was etched into her mind, from the smooth stone floor, worn by the feet of so many students, to the tall ceilings where in her days at Hogwarts she had frequently spotted Peeves planning his next trick. Dumbledore stood behind her and dried his shoes to satisfaction "I don't want to loose my footing in here" he explained, "old man like me, ill break my back." He chuckled.

"We wouldn't want that professor, though I'm sure madam Pomfrey could handle it" Holland replied as the older man began to lead the way down the hall.

"Oh that Poppy could, she's a magnificent healer with a heart of gold that woman. Though I don't know if she could handle the fuss I would make… Didn't you fancy healing at one time Miss Holland?" her old professor asked, turned a quizzical brow on his former student.

"I fancied many thing Professor" she replied, "I even had thoughts of teaching."

"Did you now?" asked Dumbledore, but his expression showed no signs of surprise. "And what position did you desire? That is, should you have chosen to pursue teaching?" His crisp blue eyes twinkled a bit.

"I always had a knack for Defense Against the Dark Arts, but perhaps it would have been charms…"

"Planning on giving your old head of house a run for his job eh?" questioned Dumbledore merrily. "Though I suppose Defense Against the Dark Arts wouldn't be such a bad place for you…though it would be regrettable to only keep you for a year…"

"I'm not sure, I never gave much thought to the subject;" her truthful streak seemed to have run its course.

"Pity" Dumbledore mused, "you would have made an interesting addition to my staff." Holland thought she had seen his lip twitch in an effort to hide a small smile at the thought of her teaching at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had always been a kind yet odd sort of man. Their feet finally lead them to the cool winding stairs descending down into the dungeon and Holland could here music conversation and laughter uncharacteristically traveling up towards them. "Ah, here we are my dear," said Dumbledore as they continued down the remaining steps, once again the door swung open to admit the headmaster.

Inside the potions room many of Emily's former schoolmates, friends, and old professors, mingled with various acquaintances, present students, and public figures. The room for once was bright and festively decorated; the potions chambers were filled with hanging banners, curtains, and holiday wreathes. On the floor there lay many lush pillows of red, blue, yellow, and green. The place on whole much resembling an elaborate and luxurious wintery tent and the pleasing smell of cinnamon and butterbeer wafting through the air. There was no longer a chilly draft filling the potion masters chamber, the room was actually quite warm. '_Slughorn's done a bit or remodeling'_ she thought as she took in the vastly new appearance of the familiar room. _'And I must confess, I think it might be for the better;'_ a little smile played on her pale lips at the thought of the former potions master so decorating his chambers, let alone holding any sort of gathering save for detentions, but her light thoughts were soon banished as a booming voiced reached her ear.

"Oh Emily my dear wonderful, absolutely wonderful to see you! I'm so pleased you could make it to my little get together!" Horace Slughorn approached her now with his arms outstretched, a wide grin (and an even wider girth, it seemed the old man had managed to put away the pudding).

"Professor Slughorn how could I turn down such an invitation?" Holland replied with her plastic smile in place. In truth it would have been an incredible feat for her to smile genuinely on cue _'Honestly, I don't understand why Lucius puts up with me in public, I'm a terrible actor… she could hear Lucius's reply, '…Ah, but what a worthy liar you can be Holland…'_

"Oh, I'll have none of that now my dear, none of this 'Professor' business, just call me Horace" Slughorn chortled and took another deep sip of his drink. "Ah gracious and Dumbledore as well! Welcome, welcome my friend!" He sat his empty glass on a passing tray and heartily shook first Dumbledore then Emily's hand. "Well, how are you now my dear girl? Last I heard you were working up north with Dr. Worple. Fascinating creatures vampires…

Holland stiffened a bit at this mention of 'creatures' and her upper lip curled ever so slightly in that Malfoyesque manner. Slughorn didn't seem to notice, and continued.

"Its rather curious how you managed to stumble upon the subject my dear, how many young lovely witches such as yourself and I must say…" here he lowered his voice a bit "…with such a fine and certainly unique bloodline… decide to study vampires of all things?" He chuckled a bit and turned to the older wizard. "Am I right Dumbledore?"

"Well now professor Slughorn" he said "I wouldn't be one to judge to hastily-" but Slughorn cut him off.

"Oh no no, I am in no way doubting the great things to be accomplished by our dear Miss Holland, no sir! I was merely curious as to how a girl like herself becomes so interested in _vampires_." He chuckled for the umpteenth time this evening, the gleaming buttons on his ash colored smoking jacket near the point of bursting off.

As she opened her mouth to answer him Emily caught sight of Lindy Willow some distance behind professor Slughorn curled around Sirius Black and talking merrily with Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin.

"How rude of me to keep you in the door way!" Cried Slughorn, noticing Emily's averted glance. "And I haven't even taken your cloaks, forgive me, but it seems as if the mead is impairing my ability to be a suitable host." Slughorn snapped his chubby fingers and a cloak rack quickly floated over and removed both Emily and Dumbledore's warm outerwear. "Well, do enjoy yourselves…" said Slughorn looking rather sheepish.

"Oh, thank you very much, Professor." Emily managed and reached out to shake his hand once again. With that she moved fluidly past him and walked towards her group of friends.

"Dangerous." Breathed Slughorn as he and Dumbledore watched her go, her long brown hair lying in waves swishing behind her in a sea, black heals clacking on the stone floor.

"Perhaps." Replied the headmaster, his eyes following her as well. "In the wrong hands."

Slughorn turned abruptly to Dumbledore. "It's a dangerous combination, and maybe even a volatile one at that, such blood being mixed…" he trailed off for a moment. "Veela's are considered to be kind creatures in comparison to the likes of Sirens Albus. Some might go so far as to call them vicious. And now she's had that strong blood tampered with in a most undesirable way." Slughorn shuddered.

"I have faith in Miss. Holland." Said Dumbledore softly, "I've witnessed her potential, and I have seen both the good and the terrible Horace. I have pulled her from dark places and I don't believe she will soon forget it."

Xxx

The dungeon was bustling with laughter as Emily moved towards her friends. She could now hear Lindy's loud voice above the others.

"I don't understand the little Slugwhatever this guys got going, its ridiculous! God, I'm glad Snape never pulled any of that 'special group' crap when we were at Hogwarts. But he did kinda just start teaching… I mean, ya know, what was the point really? …It's just some ruddy competition to get yer face sat up on old Slugbugs dresser or whatever 'wall of fame' some bullshit like that! Old fucker." She threw her head back and laughed loudly, there wasn't much Lindy did that wasn't loud though. The slim girl slid a little on her coppery sling backs and nearly spilled her wine. Tonks stifled a giggle.

"Try to keep your feet under you Lindy." Emily called as she approached the group.

"Heeeey" the swaying girl slurred as she turned to see Emily, giving her a silly smile.

"How ya doing dear?" Emily laughed "Looks like not so bad."

"Haha, yea, she's pretty good" Sirius commented smiling down at the tipsy girl at his side. "Good to see you Emily, I'm glad your back down here, this one" he nodded down at Lindy "was about to bust a gasket to see you, oh, and that one over there" he nodded at Tonks with a wink "was just about as bad."

"I missed you all as well, and Tonks I must say, good show, you look quite glamorous" Emily commented. Tonks was wearing a slender gold skirt with a black feathery top and her violet hair had been pinned back; she cleaned up quite nicely.

"Honestly" Remus cut in "I cannot watch Pride and Prejudice one more time… Oh, and Tonks you do look really beautiful" he added.

"She made you watch that?" asked Sirius, mouth slightly agape as he jeered his old friend. "What is it with these witches and muggle chic flicks?"

Tonks blushed "Oh come off it Sirius, at least I don't make him role play!" She turned back to Emily with a smug smile on her face, "I do like your shoes, you know how I feel about buckles" she winked, "love it."

"Ro- role play?" Sirius stuttered for a moment and lowered his voice "baby you tell Tonks about that…?"

"Oh Sirius, the way you boys talk it should be noooo surprise what us girls gossip 'bout." Lindy replied saucily.

"Its true." Emily said with a shrug.

"Hmm, role play with Sirius, sounds like it might get rather…hairy" a cool voice at Emily's left shoulder commented.

Sirius growled. "At least some of us know how to have _fun_; ever heard of it? "

"Mmm, fun you say? I believe a lady might find it more pleasurable to swallow a cauldron of rotten polyjuice." Emily turned to see Severus Snape

smirking with triumph as Sirius fumed. Lindy dissolved to giggles much to Sirius's further disappointment.

"Hehe, ewww" she laughed and took another long drink of wine.

"Well, if it isn't Professor Snape." Holland addressed her former potions master smoothly.

Severus's black eyes narrowed slightly at her formality.

"Miss Holland" he replied.

She opened her mouth to say something playfully nasty to Severus, but was silenced by the sight of a rather excited looking Slughorn who was approaching the small group at top speed with his eyes fixed on she and Snape dragging a less than thrilled Harry Potter along behind him.

Severus went a bit pale and looked ill at the sight; he searched around him for some means of escape but before he could conveniently disappear Emily grabbed his upper arm firmly.

"Too late." She hissed. "I'm not enduring this alone."

"You have them," he growled nodding in the direction of Holland's drunken friends.

"Doesn't look like it. He isn't interested in them." She stated.

"Who would be?" growled Snape eying the group reproachfully. "But I _refuse_ to stand here and listen to that man _worship_ the 'boy who li-"

"Good evening Professor Snape! Miss Holland!" called Slughorn merrily as he reached them. "I trust your enjoying yourselves? Yes?" he inquired giving them both hard looks, searching their faces for joy. Emily finally smiled. "Excellent!" Slughorn bellowed, with an enormous grin. Snape shot his former student an 'I'll get you for this later' glare and pulled his arm from her grip. "Well, well there's someone I'd like you to meet- oh of course Severus and Mr. Potter here are already quite well acquainted." He laughed and patted poor 'Mr. Potter' on the back nearly knocking the wind out of the boy. Snape groaned audibly.

Harry spoke up. "Sir, Emi- I mean, Miss Holland and I already know each other."

Slughorn turned to Harry, "Is that right my boy?" he questioned. Harry just nodded. "Well, splendid! How delightful indeed, I'm sure you know what a talented witch our dear Miss Holland is then!" He beamed at Emily who simply smiled back; she was at a loss for how exactly to reply. Snape rolled his eyes. "Anyhow" continued Slughorn, "Harry here is a very bright boy indeed, yes, yes, a true genius when it comes to Potions he is" said Slughorn proudly throwing and arm around Potter's shoulders. Harry stiffened but stayed put. "Of course Professor Snape" Slughorn continued…

(_This man can truly dominate a conversation_ Emily thought, _I'm sure he could talk to a mute for hours…)_

"Would already know that!" and he reached out his other arm and hooked Snape as well around the shoulders. "Wouldn't you Severus?"

Snape looked murderous, as if he had been trapped but like Harry, he stayed put. "I was under the impression I never taught Potter anything," he drawled shooting a nasty look at Harry who returned it.

"Oh nonsense Severus!" laughed Slughorn, patting him on the back. Snape cringed. "Why you were of course and excellent brewer of potions yourself. Young Mr. Potter here seems to share your own special knack for the subject. You should see some of the rather brilliant revisions he has made to several potions we've attempted in class. Rather innovative this boy is." Snape just stared at Harry, searching the boy's blank face.

"Harry is very bright" Emily spoke up, her peaceful ocean colored eyes on Harry. "I'm not surprised at his excellence in potions." Snape's mouth fell open.

"It does seem that young Mr. Potter is quite… multitalented," drawled a smooth voice as Lucius Malfoy stepped into the light, his long platinum hair secured sophistically at the nape of his neck by an elegant black ribbon, dark velvet robes contrasting nicely with his pale aristocratic skin, leather shoes tapping softly on the stone as he joined them in a step. "Forgive my intrusion," he turned to Slughorn "but I couldn't help but overhear." His grey eyes momentarily dropped to Harry and he smiled in his own daunting way. Harry straitened and held his chin a bit higher, meeting Mr. Malfoy's eyes.

"Oh of course not Lucius my old friend" said Slughorn happily, still absentmindedly clutching to his two victims, a docile smile on his face. "Enjoying my little gathering?"

"Actually," Lucius drawled softly, "I do rather enjoy what you've done to the place Horace, there seems to be a certain… glow to it this evening." Lucius eyes momentarily rested on Holland before moving to his friend. Severus frowned a bit at Lucius from his place by Slughorn. Lucius just shook his head as if to communicate extreme pity for poor Snape.

"Why thank you Lucius" Slughorn replied, looking very pleased that he had seemingly managed to impress Mr. Malfoy. He hugged both Harry and Snape to him absentmindedly producing fearful looks from both. "Drinks!" cried Slughorn who threw up his arms happily freeing them both. Snape backed away from his coworker and towards his friend. Lucius caught Severus's eyes and gave him a small smirk. It was Holland's turn to roll her eyes.

Meanwhile Slughorn had motioned for a house elf carrying a large tray, on which there sat an assortment of glasses, all were empty. "Let me see," he murmured studying the selection of glasses the tray had to offer ranging from goblets to mugs, shot glasses to wine glasses and crystal cups to slender Champaign glasses. "Well, Ladies first" he said with a grin and picked up one of the wine glasses and tapped his wand to it. Suddenly the glass filled itself with scarlet wine. "I hope this is to your liking my dear." He said and handed the glass to Holland.

"Very interesting" Lucius commented "quite the party trick, our own personal bar tender."

"Haha, yes, yes," Slughorn replied merrily as he selected a crystal glass from among the others, he filled it with what looked to be single malt whiskey and handed it to Lucius.

"Excellent selection my friend" Lucius purred as he tasted the drink.

"Thank you" laughed Slughorn hunting for the next glass, and selected another short crystal one. "I do pride myself on my selective tastes when it comes to my drink." This glass he filled with a warm amber brandy and offered it to Snape.

He did not hesitate; taking the glass from Slughorn he took an ample sip of the liquid.

But Slughorn wasn't finished, his gaze momentarily rested on Harry before he shrugged his shoulder and took a mug from the tray filling it with dark beer he handed it to Harry.

"But sir…" Harry managed.

"Nonsense my boy" Slughorn whispered, "it's a party, you enjoy yourself" And he winked at Harry.

The teenager grinned broadly. "Yes Sir. Professor."

Snape looked over at Potter and Slughorn, but he didn't really care what the boy did, one mug of beer never hurt anyone.

The five of them continued to absentmindedly drink merrily throughout the evening, Slughorn told vivid tales from his youth complete with animated gestures and colorful language. Harry Potter seemed to be enjoying himself as he laughed loudly at his professor's imitation of a Blast End Shrew. Even Snape seemed mildly amused. People floated by, dancing and laughing. At some point Luna Lovegood joined them and chatted merrily about the different creatures that were causing her troubles. Apparently her favorite knickers had been gone for months now; she suspected Nargles.

The evening began to blur, Ron Weasley was sighted snogging a curly haired girl that Emily mistook for Hermione Granger, but not long after the real Hermione revealed herself only to ducked behind Harry and Slughorn in an effort to avoid a rather daft looking prat who sauntered by in search of her.

"Poor dear," Slughorn tittered to himself. "Miss Granger, you wouldn't

happen to be running away from Mr. McLaggen now would you?"

Hermione turned pink "oh, no sir…well, yes sir…"

Slughorn looked rather amused. Though at that moment, a tall curvy girl appeared behind Hermione. "Did you loose him?" she asked, her American accent apparent.

Hermione jumped a bit at the girl's sudden presence. "Yea, I think so…"

"I tell ya, cute only goes so far; that boy is just _obnoxious_" the tall girl replied, pushing her thin blonde bangs away from her lightly tanned face; despite her seemingly attractive physical appearance Kate Weston wasn't what some would deem 'pretty' though her ample curves and her charming smile were enough to satisfy many onlookers.

"Katie Weston!" Emily cried smiling across at her old friend, she and Kate had been close girlfriends since birth and though the two had been separated during their final few years at Hogwarts (for Kate had been sent Beauxbatons) the girl's families had remained in close contact.

"Emma Holland!" Kate named her friend in response and smiled in her silly manner that caused her heart-shaped face to contort in a cute way. She crossed through the middle of the little circle the group had formed and hugged her childhood friend.

"How's your mum?" Emily asked upon releasing the blonde.

"Never better," she replied, "…though she has gotten kind a funny about my new job…" she said with a giggle.

"Oh? What are you doing?"

"I'm actually working at the Ministry, it's just a desk job right now, but I'm an assistant to a lawyer, Mrs. Ginger Willis, she specializes in cases of abuse to magical creatures." She was smiling broadly now, unable to contain herself.

"Wow!" Emily smiled back at her happy friend. "Its what you've always wanted to do, I'm so proud!"

"I know, I know, I'm so excited! I really am."

"So, you will be prosecuting witches and wizards suspected of cruelty to magical creatures…? Does that include House Elves?" Hermione Granger asked with apparent interest as she stepped from behind Harry.

Lucius shook his head.

"I…" Kate worded her reply carefully, "I'm not really sure it works that way Hermione…" the girls face fell slightly. "But if that's something your interested in you should keep looking into it for sure…" Kate continued in an effort not to upset Hermione. "I'm sure you could talk to Mrs. Willis about it. I could arrange that."

Hermione's eyes lit up "That would be splendid!"

It seemed Lucius couldn't take the silly talk of house elf rights and setting a newly emptied glass on a passing tray he took Emily by the waist and insisted that she come and dance with him. "Lucius." She groaned in mild protest. "This is unlike you!" she laughed as the blonde man nearly dragged her to the dance floor.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said with a smile, "I love to dance."

Holland laughed. "I see Malfoy, you like to dance the same way you like me; only when you're drunk."

"That is absurd." He replied frankly turning his eyes from the scenery to the witch with whom he was dancing. "I danced with you at Nott's party last summer…before I was drinking mind you." he paused and pursed his lips delving deeper into his memory, "hell I _took_ you to Nott's party last summer." He twirled her away from him, her black dress swishing around her legs, a broad smile across her face as he pulled her back towards him.

"You're _absolutely_ ridiculous this evening Lucius" she remarked as he once again took her hand and the pair continued to dance amongst the other couples.

He disregarded her comment. He leaned down and rested his forehead to hers. "The thing is Emily, I took _you_ to Nott's party, I took _you_ to Fryan and Avery Pain's wedding, I took _you_ to the Masquerade Ball at the Ministry…" He trailed off still resting his head against hers. "I didn't take Caroline, or Lisa or even Narcissa- let me finish." Emily had indeed opened her mouth to retort. '_These had surely been important events in the Wizarding community_…' Holland frowned. Lucius should have taken Narcissa instead of making wild excuses for her, 'ill', 'out of the country'; the various guests were then introduced to Emily as his 'apprentice' or even his 'associate'…

"I wanted _you_ with me, all that time." His voice became softer and softer, disappearing, he sounded suddenly so far away from her… "I know that when I was near you I couldn't explain, I could never let you know…"

This certainly wasn't like Lucius Malfoy, this couldn't be Lucius; but she could hear his voice and feel his strong arms, she could smell him… They had stopped dancing now and she looking into his grey eyes, looking for answers. As he spoke his fair face began to pale, his arms seemingly loosening their grip on her, his solid chest slowly melted away. Her love began to vanish before her eyes, disappearing into smoke. "Lucius! LUCIUS!" Holland shouted angrily shaking her head in disbelief and horror as he simply melted away before her eyes.

Behind them just off the dance floor Sirius, Lindy, and Remus too began to fade away. All around her people began to disappear; they simply faded into smoke and were gone. Off in the corner Sanguine faded as well as Dr. Worple chattered with a friend.

"What's happening? What's going on? Lucius?!" she cried as she backed away from the place he had disappeared. No one seemed to notice, they continued to laugh and dance, her head was spinning, the people on the dance floor became a blur of color, their voices muffled to her ear.

Arms wrapped around her, pulling her close, she tried to resist them but they held her firmly, pressing her against his warm chest he held her close to him. She shut her eyes until the spinning had stopped, she felt him rest his chin on the top of her head. "Lucius?" she ventured opening her eyes. The arms that held her dropped and repositioned themselves on her hips; he pulled away a bit to be able look down at her. Sympathy and worry filled his eyes. "I don't understand…" she ventured looking up at him "I don't understand…what happened Severus? "We were dancing, just a moment ago…"

Then it all came rushing back to her, Lucius was in Azkaban, Sirius was dead, Remus had disappeared… She felt dizzy; Severus wrapped his arms around her again, holding her in place. "Severus, what's happening to me? What's happened to us?"

For a moment he was silent, he released her and stepping back he spoke, "It was just a memory Miss Holland, nothing more." She shook her head in disbelief, and as much as he strove to resist his urge to bring her close again he couldn't bear the sight of her standing in front of him so lost. She made the decision for him, she reached out and pulled him back to her, wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his chest. People around them on the dance floor were giving the two curious glances, looking first to the distraught woman and then to Severus Snape. Harry and Hermione were among them, looking worried. At that moment however Minerva McGonagall hurried over to the pair, seeing her coworkers bewildered expression she reached forward and comforted the girl clinging to him.

"Emily…? Why, Severus whatever is the matter?" the older woman asked stroking the girl's hair with motherly affection.

"She had a memory, that's all." Snape replied, not letting go of Emily.

"Oh, the poor dear." McGonagall murmured.

"I'm ok," Emily, muttered, "I'm sorry, I'm ok." She released her former potions master, but he held her still.

"No" he whispered to her, "you need to rest your mind." She consented without any fuss and relaxed back against him. McGonagall smiled up at Snape whose face revealed no signs of emotion, he simply nodded to Minerva who turned and left the them with a smile on her face.

"Thank you." Emily murmured into his chest. He did not reply, once again her rested his head on top of hers and tentatively took in the sweet smell of her hair. He held her there for a long time, and when he believed no one was watching, he touched his lips gently to her forehead.


End file.
